1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a moveable headrest assembly, and more particularly to a headrest assembly that may be actuated when a seat back is folded.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats having moveable headrest arrangements are known in the vehicle seating art, such as the headrest arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,788.